Dance With Me
by esompthin
Summary: Alexander's girlfriend, Maria, wants him to be able to dance for their upcoming date. Thankfully his roommate, Thomas, knows just how to and is willing to help him out. I made Maria be mean in it and I'm sorry D:


"I can't wait for our date, Alexander." Maria said as she kissed Alex's breath away. The man stumbled against the door he was opening. He moaned into her mouth, hoping to get more of that sweet warmth. "You gonna dress up for me?"

"O-of course." Alex gasped as her hand trailed lower and they stepped into Alex's apartment. "Anything for you, Maria."

"That's my Alex-bear." The woman hummed in approval, "By the way, I'm going to need some new lipstick for the date. I don't have any that matches my dress."

"That's a problem?" Alex said, his eyebrows twitching in confusion. It must have been the wrong answer, because Maria stepped away, her lips, her hands, far out of Alexander's touch.

"Alexander." She tapped her foot.

"Oh!" Alex said, realizing, "Right, of course."

He dug his scrappy wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out some bills. "Yeah, how much is lipstick?"

"Hmm, twenty will do." Maria said as she plucked the dollar out of his wallet. It was his only twenty. His three ones and a nickel looked awfully lonely now. He looked warily up at Maria.

"Twenty dollars for lipstick?"  
"Make-up is expensive, dear." Maria tucked the twenty in between her breasts. Alex watched as his grocery money for the week disappeared. But he got rewarded two seconds later as Maria plastered herself against him again. His thoughts scattered as her hand brushed against the hairs on the back of his neck. "And you wouldn't want me to look trashy while I give you _plenty_ of pleasure after the date."

"R-right." Alex said, a dopey smile spreading across his face.

"Well." A voice from across the room said, making them jump. "I've seen enough. Please, Hamilton, take her to your room or _something_. I'm _trying_ to eat here."

Alex scowled as he looked over to Thomas Jefferson, his insufferable roommate who was lounging against their small couch, a bowl of mac-n-cheese in his hand and a disgusted sneer on his face.

"Listen, _Jefferson_ , if you think you can-" Alex started, getting ready for a fight. But Maria gently pushing his face to look back at her and she shook her head.

"No, no. Don't bother. I should get going anyway. I'll see you friday night." She pressed a quick peck to his lips and then stepped away. As she opened the door, she said, "Oh, and Hammy? You know how to dance, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex shrugged.

"Perfect!" Maria blew him a kiss and then disappeared, the door closing behind her.

There was a beat of silence, and then Thomas started talking, "I thought you said you were going to warn me when you brought the trash in."

"Shut up." Alex hissed.

"Because, really, if you're going to be with _her_ , at least give the rest of us the common courtesy to evacuate the splash zone." Thomas drawled, waving his fork in the air.

"No, shut up." Alex was pacing now, his hands in his hair, his eyes darting around the small apartment.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "And you keep giving her our money. How am I gonna buy more mac-n-cheese? We're outta milk. Do you expect me to go without milk for a week because of your gold digger girlfriend?" Thomas watched him for a moment and then muttered, "Not that you have much gold to dig for."

"God, will you shut up?" Alex shouted, "I'm thinking!"

"That's a first."

Alex growled and then threw himself on the couch dramatically, throwing his arm over his eyes. Thomas raised an eyebrow; something was wrong. Alexander hadn't even attempted to argue with him once. He gave him multiple opportunities to get angry, but the other man seemed to be ignoring him. Thomas sighed and set his now-empty bowl on the small coffee table.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Alex groaned in response.

Thomas sat down on the arm of the couch, turning his body so his legs were on either side of Alex's head. He looked down at the man between his legs. "Hamilton. What happened? What'd I miss?"

Another groan.

"Alright, last chance, tell Daddy Thomas what wrong." Thomas said, curling his voice into a slightly teasing manner. That got Alex to lift his arm and glare at him. He knocked one of Jefferson's legs away, giving him more space and also, conveniently, making his tight pants spread a little tighter above him.

Eventually, Alex grumbled, "I don't know how to dance."

"That's all?" Thomas scoffed, leaning back, "I was hoping for something more interesting than that."

Alex sat up suddenly, twisting around to spit in his face, "Maria is expecting me to be able to dance flawlessly at our date! And I don't know how!"

"So?" Thomas huffed, "Just dump her. She's hella demanding, and honestly, y'all're the most disgusting couple I've ever been forced to witness."

To Thomas's surprise, Alex deflated slightly, he rested his arms against Thomas's thighs, his head in the crook of his elbow. He looked up at Thomas through his lashes, his eyes wide with emotion. "I don't want to disappoint her. ...I really like her."

Fuck Hamilton for being so cute. Thomas was helpless to that look, and the worst part is, Alex didn't even realize what he was doing. The idiot was just so pathetic. It was adorable, really. Thomas knew immediately that he was going to regret what he was about to do.

"Alright, Hamilton. I'll help you out this one time." Thomas sighed, running a hand through Alex's hair. He figured his mocking tone would distract the other enough that he could take the risk to feel just how soft that man's hair really was. He was not disappointed.

Alex sat up, surprise and confusion clear in his eyes, "What?"

He didn't bat Thomas's hand away, so the man kept carding his fingers through the soft strands. "I'll teach you how to dance."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because I'm _nice_." Thomas replied.

"Bullshit." Alex hissed, "What do you want?"

 _You._ Thomas thought. But he kept that word far away from his tongue. Instead, he sneered, "Stop giving her money."

"No." Alex scowled. "She needs it."

"Alexander." Thomas didn't think about it as his fingers tightened in Alex's hair and he tugged hard; forcing the other man to look up at him. He didn't register the sharp intake of breath from Alex, nor did he realize that the other man's eyes dilated and his heart speed up incredibly. " _We_ need it."

"I- I-" Alex floundered, unable to form words, his face was heating up from the embarrassment that his body was shaking simply by being held there by his hair.

"We don't have enough money to be giving any away every time you think with your dick." Thomas growled, "You would think growling up poor would've taught you that."

"Wh-why don't y-you just-" Alex was cut off my a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut.

Oblivious to Alex's turmoil, Thomas rolled his eyes. Bitterly, he muttered, "I've been cut off. Daveed says he won't pay my way through life. But he's _totally_ willing to give Gilbert extra cash. Anyway. Do you want my help or not?"

"Y-yes, yes, god, please." There were tears forming in Alex's eyes as he practically _begged_ Thomas. His blush darkened at the sight of Thomas's smirk. The man let go of Alex's hair, gently brushing it down. Alex huffed out a sigh of relief, still breathing hard.

Thomas crossed his arms, standing up, "We haven't even started yet and look at you, all…" _Gorgeously irresistible._

Alex jumped up and scrambled away from him, "Yeah, well, shut up. I'm going to get ready. I just need to, um, brush my teeth."

Thomas watched as Alex stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. With the other man gone, he let his smirk drop. Jesus, Alex was almost crying, begging Thomas to help him impress his girlfriend. He must really love Maria. Thomas didn't stand a chance.

When Alex came back out into the small living room, having splashed water in his face and cooled down, he found Thomas leaning against the wall, his expression morose. There was soft, slow music playing and the lights were dimmed low. Alex even dared to say it was romantic.

Alex stepped up to the other man, clearing his throat. "I'm, uh, ready."

Thomas looked up, his face somewhat serious, "So you are."

He held out his hand and Alex approached very slowly, like a skittish animal. Thomas didn't rush him, instead relishing the way their fingers spread together; the hot tingle of skin on skin. Once Alex was close enough, Thomas began situating their hands. One of Alex's was placed on his chest, while one of his own cupped the other man's hip. Their two remaining hands were clasped together.

Alex scowled at him, "Is this necessary?"

"Maria won't like it if you can't touch her while dancing." Thomas hummed, tugging him closer until their chests were flushed together. His heart fluttered excitedly as he looked down at Alex's fiery gaze. "Now, I'm going to lead."

"I should lead!" Alex immediately protested. "I'm going to lead with Maria, so I should learn how to lead! I'm not doing the girl part!"

Thomas looked up to heaven for help, "It's easier to learn the follower's part first. Then you can do the lead's part."

Alex huffed, but didn't argue again.

"Now, when I step forward, you step back." Thomas instructed. He moved slow, but Alex still managed to fuck it up. Alex, the idiot, stepped back with the same foot as Thomas, so Thomas stepped on his foot. Alex yelped and pushed Thomas away.

"Jefferson!" Alex hissed, "That fucking hurt!"

"Well, that's not _my_ fault!" Thomas growled, "You have to move the _other_ foot, dumbass!"

"You didn't tell me that!"

"I thought you'd figure that one out on your own!" Thomas gestured at him, "aren't you supposed to be smart?!"

"Shut up!"

Thomas ran his hand through his curls and huffed, "Alright, well, now you know. Come on, take two."

Alex scowled at him as he got back into position. Thomas's fingers dug into his hip as Alex squeezed his shoulder tightly. Their hands were clasped together so tightly that their knuckles were turning white.

"Step backward." Thomas said as he stepped forward, "To the side. Your _other_ side."

Somehow they fumbled through the steps until Alex figured out the simple routine. He still looked down at his feet, watching the way they stepped fluidly. Thomas let go of Alex's hip so he could tip his chin up to look at him.

"You gotta be able to look at your partner while you dance, Hamilton." Thomas said, "I don't wanna look at your big head the entire time."

To Thomas's surprise, Alex mumbled "Sorry." and kept his gaze on Thomas's face. And then immediately stumbled and tripped into Thomas's chest.

"I have to look at my feet, Jefferson!" Alex growled, "I can't do it if I can't see!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Where's all that Hamilton confidence?"

"I…" Alex looked away, chewing his lip, "I've never danced before."

"Clearly."

"Shut up. This is new for me."

"Oh, _Alexander_!" Thomas sighed dramatically, "Are you saying I'm your first?"

That blush was absolutely delicious. "I fucking hate you."

Jefferson snickered as he pulled Alexander back against him and pressed his hand back to his hip. Alex bit his lip again, but forced his eyes to stay on Thomas's face. Thomas slowed their steps to ease Alex's nerves, and soon, they were dancing at full speed. And after a moment more, Thomas added in the turns so they were dancing in circles. The only thing either of them could hear was the soft music and the sound of their hearts beating.

"I like when you're nervous." Thomas said, "You don't talk."

"Shut up." Alex muttered, "I'm trying to focus."

"Can't do two things at once, can you?"

Alex didn't say anything, instead glancing down at his feet. Thomas bit the inside of his cheek. Here he was; with his arms around Alexander Hamilton, swaying around their shared living room in the low light, listening to the slow keys of a piano, and he still didn't have Alex's eyes on him. God, what did a man have to do to get a little attention around here?

An idea struck him and he slid his hand past Alex's hip and around his back. Then he turned with a ease and used the momentum to dip Alex low to the ground. He easily held the smaller man in the air, enjoying the way his hands tightened against Thomas in fear and surprise. Thomas held him there until a dark blush spread up Alex's neck and to his ears. Then, Thomas leaned in, slowly, as he pulled Alex closer to his body. His breath ghosted against Alex's lips as he practically purred.

"This is when you kiss her, Alex." Thomas felt the shiver than ran down Alex's back. Smiling in success, Thomas dared to inch forward ever so slightly. Alex's breath hitched and his eyes widened. Half a millisecond later, he was scrambling in Thomas's grasp. The taller man dropped him, disappointment hidden behind an unimpressed look. "You gonna do that when she leans in, too?"

"Yes. No. Shut up." Alex was horrible with comebacks today, but he blamed it all on his nerves. He's just not at his best right now. Tomorrow, Jefferson will get it. "I think that's enough practice for today."

Thomas waited until the door to Alex's room was slammed shut and then he called out, loud enough for the other to hear, "You're welcome!"

* * *

Every day, after classes, Alexander would come storming into Thomas's room, demanding more dancing lessons. Thomas would grumble and groan when Alex grabbed him by the hand. He'd drop his weight and lay on the ground as Alex dragged him through the small apartment, complaining the entire time. He'd do anything in his power to have Alex's attention for as long as possible.

And every day, Alex would shake in his hands, his breath coming out in small gasps and puffs. He'd demand them to redo step after step until he felt confident enough to shoot Thomas angry sneers mid-step.

"Again!" Alex hissed as he took the wrong step. Thomas gently led the man back to the first position and they started their dance once more.

"You're getting better." Thomas commented condescendingly. "Maybe you might actually be able to do this."

Alex sent him a smirk, "Duh, was there any doubt I could?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Shut up, Tom."

Jefferson laughed, pulling Alex close to him as he did so. Alexander flushed as he felt the other man's deep breaths against his cheek. He looked away, wondering where this flutter in his chest came from. It must just be nerves. That's all. He's just not fully confident in his abilities yet.

"Now could you do this with someone you're actually attracted to?" Thomas asked, turning them both elegantly into a spin. "It's certainly harder when you have to deal with _feelings_."

"You sound like you know this from experience." Alex said instead of answering the question.

"I've had many-a dance partner before." Thomas said evasively.

Something cold twisted in Alex's chest. He pulled his hands away, stopping, "What?"

"What?" Jefferson replied, freezing in his step.

"Who did you dance with that you liked? How many have you danced with? Am… Am I any different?" Alex asked, his voice rising.

Thomas put his hands on his hips, "Hamilton, I have no idea what you're talking about. I took dance lessons. Of course I've danced with people before."

Alex's face grew bright red as he realized what Thomas meant. Dancing. That's it. Not anything else. "Right. Um. Well, I… Nevermind. Let me try the man's part now."

Jefferson gave him an odd look, but placed his hands in the feminine role and allowed himself to be led into the steps. His eyes never left Alex's face, who was looking to the side, spacing out. The other man was quiet, but not in his nervous or concentrating way. The silence was getting to grate on Thomas's skin. Each second without Alexander's annoying voice was like another step on hot coals.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"Maybe when you're dead, hon." Thomas winked.

Alex's eyes widened and he looked away, biting his lip. He suddenly turned Thomas smoothly into a dip. Jefferson was surprised to find that Alex was able to hold him up. He smirked, impressed at Alexander. But before he could say anything, Alex's voice, small and insecure cut through the slow music.

"Do you ever feel like you're doing something wrong?" Alex asked slowly, "Even though everyone around you says you're right?"

"I'm always right." Thomas replied, because he didn't know what else he should say. This wasn't the kind of conversation they have. They're not touchy-feely roommates. This week has been the closest they've ever been.

Alex scoffed, but didn't take the bait. "I'm serious, Thomas… It feels like the world's gone upside down. There's something… off about everything."

"Maybe it's just school. You should take a break from everything, Alex." Jefferson mumbled, he found himself looking down below Alex's eyes.

Alexander gently brushed a stray curl out of Jefferson's face. "No, that's not it…"

"Then… what…" Jefferson's breath cut off as he realized that Alex was watching his lips with vigor. The other man had such a warm expression in his eyes; like this was the thing that was wrong. That he couldn't just lean forward, just a breath…

A shrill ringing slashed through the moment and Alex dropped Thomas, who landed with a grunt and a loud _thunk_. Alexander scrambled across the room to his phone, answering it immediately.

A little breathless, he said, "Hey, baby." He brushed his hair roughly with his fingers and pulled it into a ponytail. "Dinner? Yeah, totally. No, I'm not doing anything. Of course I can pay."

Thomas sat up, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He glared at the other man, his heart slowly breaking. Hamilton didn't even give him a second glance as he scrambled out of the room, saying, "You know I love you, Maria!"

Jefferson flinched as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the dark, empty room. The soothing music cut off as it reached the end of the song. Thomas pulled his knees up to his chest and set his chin on his lap. With angry tears forming in his eyes, Thomas asked himself, "Why am I so helpless?"

* * *

"Oh, god." Alex mumbled to himself as he looked in the mirror, "I look like shit. Goddamn."

There was a knock on the door and a second later, Thomas walked into his room. "Hey, what's with all the self-loathing in here?"

Alex would be putting it lightly to say that he threw himself at Thomas's feet and cried out, "I'm trash, Thomas!"

"Well, I coulda told you that." Thomas snickered.

"Look at this!" Thomas scrambled to his feet and gestured to his cheap, too-small suit. It was what he wore to his mother's funeral many years ago. It was old and stained and Maria would _stab_ him if he wore it in front of her. Thomas was disgusted just by looking at it.

"Dear, Lord! Take that off, right now!" Thomas said, throwing his hands in front of his gaze. "How dare you burn my eyes with that image!"

"I have nothing else to wear! This is the only suit I have!" Alexander threw his hands up. "I have to wear this!"

"Or you could just not go." Thomas suggested.

Alex scowled, looking back at himself in the mirror, "Be serious, Thomas! I have to find something better, quick!"

Thomas sighed deeply and stepped out of the room. Alexander should have known he would be no help. Instead he focused on which tie matched the coffee stain on his shirt. Two minutes later, there were strong hands taking his clothes off of him.

"Jefferson!? What are you doing?" Alexander hissed as he was being redressed with a new, tailor-made suit. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn't help it.

"Y'all'd've told me before, I could've gotten something better. But this'll do." Thomas said as he turned Alexander around and tied a matching tie around his neck. He spread his hands across Alexander's chest, smoothing out the fabric. "It was Gilbert's. He was once as scrawny as you."

"Thomas, I can't afford this." Alexander said, holding his gaze.

"Consider it a gift." Thomas smiled softly, but then was quick to add, "From Gilbert, not me."

Alexander examined himself in the mirror once more and found himself satisfied with what he saw. It certainly was better than what he could've provided. Slowly, he turned back to Thomas, "Well, how do I look?"

Thomas had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gushing his praise, because, _god_ Alexander looked fantastic in his old suit. He wished he'd been able to be the one to dance in circles with this beauty. "Not bad, Hamilton."

Alexander grins and bounces on his feet like a child, "I can't wait to see Maria's face!"

"Well, don't leave her waiting." Thomas ground out, forcing himself to be cheerful. Alexander walked out, leaving Thomas alone. He went to his crappy little car to drove to pick up Maria, grinning in excitement the entire way there.

He skipped the fourth step to Maria's door, giddy as he knocked. After a second, the door opened and Maria's roommate opened the door.

"Hey, Peggy! Is Maria ready?" Alex asked, looking behind her into the apartment.

"Oh… actually, she said that she'd meet you at the dance." Peggy said, a look of pity in her eyes.

"Oh, okay." Alex said, not willing to let this put him down. "I'll see her when I get there. Have a good night, Peggy!"

Peggy gave him a long, sad look, "You too, Alex."

When Alexander finally got to the dance, the party was already going. Many people were dancing to the professionally performed classical music. They were all dressed to the nines and Alex absentmindedly thought that Thomas would enjoy this company. Alexander looked around, weaving between the people slowly.

"Maria?" He called, looking around a dancing couple. She was nowhere to be found. He spent a good fifteen minutes searching for his girlfriend, but she seemed to be missing. Maybe she hadn't gotten here yet? Yeah. That was it.

Alex kept repeating that to himself as he headed towards the restroom. He needed to calm down. His nerves were going wild.

He pushed the door open and started to back out when he saw a couple engaging in feverish activities. "Oh, sor-" But he froze when he recognized the curl of lips, the spark in those eyes, the soft caress of hair. "Maria?!"

"Alexander!" Maria said, pulling her mouth away from a man's neck. "You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here." Alex said, anger growing in his chest, "So are you. And so, apparently is-"

"James Reynolds." The man said, hold out his hand to shake, while the other hand was still up Maria's dress.

"How could you do this!?" Alexander yelled, swatting James' hand away.

"Alexander, please-"

"No! I thought you cared!"

"Of course I care. I didn't know any better."

"Are you kidding me!?" Alexander hissed, "How do you not know any better?!"

James shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal, man. You can keep seeing my fiance."

"I don't want her!" Alexander yelled and then froze. "Fiance?"

Maria pressed herself up against James, "You're looking at the future Maria Reynolds. I'm sorry, Alex. It was James' idea. But you can still be mine."

Alexander squinted at that cruel smile, "You're wearing the lipstick you always wear."

"...Yeah?" Maria looked confused now.

"So you didn't need new make-up for our date. This isn't even a date, is it?" Alexander growled, "Were we ever even together!?"

"Alexander…" Maria started, but James clicked his tongue and interrupted, "If you're not going to join in, get out. We were in the middle of something."

Alexander ground his teeth and stepped out of the bathroom. He stared at the floor for a long moment. When he started to hear the soft moans from the couple, Alex almost walked away. Almost.

Instead he charges in, like a bat out of hell, and slams his fist into the jaw of James; relishing in the way he screamed in shock and pain. Maria was screaming in horror as Alexander beat his fists against James one after the other. The commotion caught the attention of the security who grabbed Hamilton. They dragged him; kicking, screaming, spitting, out of the building. He landed on his knees on the sidewalk, his eyes leaking like Ka Loko dam.

* * *

Thomas was sitting alone on the couch, waiting for Alexander to come back, gushing about what a wonderful night he had. Maybe he's a masochist. That's the only reason Thomas can think he's putting himself through this.

But when the door opens, it's not to Alex's triumphant smile. Thomas is on his feet in seconds. He holds out his hands as Hamilton walks past him, like a zombie. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex mumbled as he flopped down on the couch.

"Did you step on her foot?" Thomas attempted to joke. "No? Um, did the place burn down or something? You found out she's actually British?"

Alex shot up, tears running down his red face, "You were right, okay!?"

"...What?" Thomas asked, taken aback.

"You were right! She never liked me! She's getting married to James Reynolds!" Alexander sobbed, "I was just a walking bank account!"

Thomas sat down next to him. "Oh, Alex…"

Alexander curled up, hiding his face in his knees, "I thought someone _finally_ liked me. I thought she actually…"

The smaller man let out a long, shuddering breath, and it broke Thomas's heart. He wrapped an arm around Alexander and pulled him to his side. Alex tucked his face in Thomas's neck.

"She was an asshole. That doesn't mean no one likes you." Thomas said slowly. "There will be others. Lots of others. You're irresistible, Hamilton."

Alex snorted, but allowed himself to be coddled by his roommate. The two sat in silence until Alexander's sobs stopped. Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts of murder when Alex's fingers started tracing against his chest.

"All of your lessons were for nothing." Alex grumbled, as if this was the biggest problem to arise from this newfound information. Thomas laughed, brushing Alex's hair out of his face.

"I disagree." Thomas said, gently tugging Alex up to his feet. He didn't even bother to turn on the music. Instead, he pulled Alexander close and started turning them in circle. Alexander followed seamlessly, confidence growing with each step.

They danced like there was nothing outside their four walls. They danced as if that was the only thing in the world to do; to hold each other close and breath each other's breaths. Thomas spun as Alex gasped in his arms. Alex stepped forwards as Thomas sighed against his cheek. They danced until the songs on their record ran out and they were soon swirling in silence.

A thought tugged on Alex's sleeve and he couldn't help but voice it, "What's wrong with me, Thomas?"

"Hmm?" Jefferson asked, not once slowing their steps.

"Why does everyone I love leave?" Alex asked, looking up into Thomas's eyes, "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

Jefferson hesitated, "Maybe they're intimidated."

"Yeah..." Alexander sighed, "No one will be able to handle me."

"I might." Thomas breathed, no more than a gasp, barely audible.

Alex's brow quirked, his lips about to form a question when Thomas chose that moment to dip him. The air got sucked out of Alex's lungs as he was held in the air, Thomas above him, his eyes hesitant but warm. Alexander's shaking hand reached up to grace Thomas's face. Neither of them spoke, instead Thomas slowly, so slowly, pressed their lips together.

Alexander sighed, pulling Thomas flush against him, and Thomas groaned into his mouth. He surprised Alex by picking the other man up and walking until his back was against the wall. Thomas slotted himself between Alexander's legs, their lips never once breaking. Their tongues danced together, not unlike how the two just were spinning around their living room.

Thomas's fingers spread throughout Alex's hair, sending a full-body shiver down the smaller man.

"Tom…" Alex gasped when they separated, his face flushed, his eyes glazed over, "...what-"

"I love you." Thomas said. "God, I love you. I've always loved you. Since the second we moved in together. And you were always dating slut after slut."

"What-" Alex panted.

"I couldn't stand it. I always wanted to be the one in your arms." Thomas was mumbling now, his eyes on Alex's lips, his fingers tugging in Alex's hair. "I'm sorry, Alex. I just…"

Alex's lips were back on Thomas's again; the two were kissing, dancing in their own way and nothing ever felt as nice. Thoughts of Maria and self-loathing floated away with every press of Thomas's hands. His heart felt so light, his mind felt so clear.

Thomas pulled away again, his hands shaking slightly, "So…"

"I think I love you, too." Alex whispered, pressing their foreheads together, his smile the widest Thomas has ever seen it. "I love you, too, Tom."

"Well, then." Thomas gently set Alex down, and the smaller man started to get a bit scared. Thomas stepped back and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Alex smiled and slid his hand into Thomas's.

And they haven't stopped dancing since.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


End file.
